Can Tough Guys Love To?
by mcrxdead
Summary: once again im in early stages of writing so sorry if it sucks disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH anyway the story. ichigo daydreams about shuuhei nd then BOOM he shows up:O yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Ichigo stared out the window of his classroom. He was daydreaming about his last visit to Soul Society. He couldn't stop thinking about that one person. That one person wouldn't escape his mind and Ichigo was highly irritated by this. Why don't you get out of my fucking head? I cant stop thinking about you…_He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rukia's punch in the face.

"Hey Ichigo, hollow in the northeast MOVE IT!"

Ichigo gave her a glare then dashed to the sight of the hollow. He killed it easily and went back to his school seat…back to his thoughts. Ichigo kept replaying the moments he had with the dark haired, tattooed, 9th division vice captain, Shuuhei Hisagi. He spoke few words to Shuuhei but was so obsessed with him. The school bell rang and Rukia and Ichigo walked home as usual. The walk home was silent and awkward. Ichigo stared into the space in front of him, lost in his thoughts while Rukia stared at him the whole time.

"Hey Ichigo, what's on your mind?"

"Huh? None of your business." Ichigo blushed at the mere thought of Shuuhei.

"Tch. Fine grumpy ass."

Rukia ran ahead of him so he could be alone. Finally he was in his room finishing up his homework. After he was done he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

_When will I see you again? I hope it's soon…wait I shouldn't be thinking like this…I don't even think the guy knows I exist! What's wrong with me…I mean he IS incredibly aesthetic but that doesn't give me the right to fantasize about him…_

Rukia barged in his room. "Come on we've got another hollow!"

They rushed to the sight only to find that the hollow has already been defeated by a visiting Soul Reaper. Ichigo's stomach cramped up and he began to sweat. There, right in front of him was the vice captain he couldn't stop thinking about, Shuuhei Hisagi. Shuuhei walked over to Rukia and Ichigo explaining why he was here. "I've been sent to help you guys with the hollows and with any upcoming battles with the arrancars. I do need a place to crash though so Ichigo…do you mind if I too stay with you?" Ichigo's face turned bright pink and he could barely speak. "Uh…y-yeah sure not a problem…heh." Shuuhei gave him an odd, curious look then proceeded to talking with Rukia. When they got to Ichigo's house, Rukia went to her guest room while Shuuhei was left alone with Ichigo in his room. Shuuhei had to sleep in the closet that Rukia once used and this made Ichigo all the more nervous. _He's gonna be…in the same house as me? The same room? This is horrible…_

"So uhh…got anything I can eat?" Asked Shuuhei.

"Uhm yeah…wh-what do you want?"

"Ramen is fine. I don't want to be a bother."

"Sure, no problem." Ichigo went downstairs and made two bowls of ramen.

_I can do this! I can handle him being here…I'm doing him a favor, nothing more. I can't expect anything to come out of this…_

He brought it up to his room along with a spare set of pajamas for Shuuhei. He walked into his room to find Shuuhei looking through Ichigo's drawers. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing looking through my drawers!"

"Woah! Sorry man I was just looking for some blankets for the closet. I see you got me…pajamas?"

Ichigo gave him the spare clothes and went downstairs to get pillows and blankets for him too.

_Ichigo man! You gotta calm yourself! I can't let him sleeping her affect me THIS much, this is just ridiculous…well I got the blankets, deep breath and--_

He accidently walked in on Shuuhei getting changed. He was topless and didn't even notice Ichigo walk in. He jumped when he turned around to see Ichigo's face bright red and sweaty. Ichigo was speechless…turned on but speechless and choked up.

"Uh I'm sorry man! I didn--"

"Hahaha dude it's okay, it's not like you were peeping haha."

"Haha yeah, that'd be weird!" _Hm I should have thought of th--WAIT NO WTF AM I THINKING! TOO FAR ICHIGO! WAY! TOO! FUCKING! FAR! _Ichigo was still embarrassed by what just happened but even more embarrassed to the fact that he was really turned on by Shuuhei's body. The two guys sat quietly while eating their dinner. It was way too awkward and Ichigo wouldn't talk so Shuuhei had to break the ice.

"So…how'd you like your last visit to Soul Society?"

Ichigo once again turned beat red because in his last trip to Soul Society, he fell for the man sitting across from him. "It was…interesting…in a good way."

"That's good to hear…I think…? Ah oh well, it's been real boring there though. Nothing's going on at all. Everyone's just preparing for that winter fight. I, though, don't need any preparation." Ichigo noticed that Shuuhei was very fond of himself. He chuckled. "Don't get so cocky, you lost to Yumichika, remember?"

Shuuhei snarled. "Don't remind me of that conceited, beauty loving fool. He played dirty and that's the only reason he won!"

"Ohhh someone's a bit defensive?"

"You would be too if you lost to him."

"Haha, very true."

They both laughed and finally the awkwardness was over. They talked about everything. One of their biggest topics was Aizen's espada army.

"They seem really strong but I think I can handle them." Said Shuuhei still gloating about his strength.

_Is he trying to impress me or something?_ Ichigo thought to himself then he spoke. "I don't know. That goth looking guy seems too strong for even you…plus he's so emotionless so it's like he doesn't even feel pain…"

"Pfft please, if I ever get in a battle with that goth kid, I'll make him whimper like a baby."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh trust me, you will see it!"

They both finished their meals and now got ready to go to bed. Shuuhei left the closet door open thought which was strange for Ichigo because Rukia demanded privacy. _maybe since he's a guy, he doesn't really care?_ But that didn't really matter because now Ichigo could look at Shuuhei even more. Which even he admitted was a bit creepy but what are ya gonna do? Ichigo bit his lip as he stared at the sleeping shinigami. He always had a tough look on his face but was really an innocent guy…much like Ichigo himself. Eventually Ichigo dozed off too and started to dream about, guess who, Shuuhei. They were alone in Ichigo's bedroom and they were sitting on his bed gazing into to one another's eyes. Then almost as if they read each other's minds, they both leaned for a kiss. It started out soft but grew more passionate as time went on. Soon enough they were wrapped in each other's arms. They wouldn't break the kiss or let go of the hug. Ichigo wanted the dream to end, he didn't want to think of Shuuhei like that anymore especially knowing that it would never happen. Ichigo then woke up to someone tapping him on the head. "Hey! Wake up sleepyhead, you gotta go to school…I think?" Judging by the last two words, he figured it was Shuuhei. And he was correct. "Oh by the way man, you got some morning wood." Ichigo looked down to see the tent pitched up in his pants. _Fuck that's embarrassing._ _I can't dream like that anymore!_ He sighed. Then he got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and was off to school. It was another boring day and all Ichigo did was stare out the window and think about Shuuhei. _I wonder what he dreamed about last night…maybe…it was about me…maybe we had the same dream…if so…it could actually come true!_ Ichigo started to smile from the excitement building up inside him. The bell rang and he dashed home to his room. He found Shuuhei on his bed, reading a manga. "Welcome home, Ichigo! I hope you mind that I borrowed this manga?"

"Huh? Not at all, in fact I'm glad you did, now I can have someone to talk about it with."

"Oh, sweet! But this one is really…sexual…and well…I'm not to great about the topic of sex. I don't really know anything about it…so reading this is kinda awkward."

"Hahaha! Dude, YOU'RE a virgin?"

"Yea? Why? Is that a problem?"

"Not at all! I am too! Finally, someone else like me."

"Oh! That's good to hear…so have you even had…your first kiss?"

"Nope…but I'm sure you've at least had that!"

"Nope…" Shuuhei said while looking down at the floor. He was a very lonely guy. Sure, he was attractive but since everyone wrote him off as the mean tough guy, he had no luck with girls…or guys for this matter. Ichigo stared at him…_he? He never had his first kiss? B-but how? Ichigo finally got it._

"_Ohhh…did everyone ignore you cause you were 'mean'?"_

_Shuuhei nodded. Just because he was tough didn't mean he had no feelings. It hurt him that no one tried to reach out to him and at least be his friend. Everyone was scared of him. Then Ichigo came into the picture. He felt safer around him and he wanted to stay with Ichigo forever. Since Shuuhei never experienced love before, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling but it was love all right. Ichigo sat next to Shuuhei on the bed. The two stared at each other for a bit. Ichigo saw the pain in Shuuhei's eyes. "It's okay…you have a friend now, and I'll always be here for you. I know how you feel trust me, and well…we can go through it together." Shuuhei looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes. Then he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Ichigo's. Ichigo kissed him back and they grew more passionate with every second. The two guys were on top of each other now, exploring one another's bodies with their hands. They didn't let go of the kiss and neither pulled away from discomfort. It felt so right and perfect. The two laid in each other's arms gazing in one another's eyes. Shuuhei spoke first._

"_Thank you, Ichigo."_

"_My pleasure." Ichigo said with a smile._

"_I'm very glad that I met you…you seem so…right for me."_

_Ichigo was blushing and was very pleased. "And you seem perfect for me."_

_They both smiled as they gave each other one last kiss before falling asleep. The two tough guys, with no emotion actually ended up falling in love and being the perfect team. They truly were meant for each other._


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter. Sorry it's crappy, I'm in early stages of writing so I'm not that great at it. My ending sucks and ahhh SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo woke up to an empty space next to him. It was a Saturday so he had no school and it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the weather was warm with a slight breeze. The perfect day he thought. _It's a perfect day for me and Shuuhei do go on our first date._ He smile at the thought. _Shuuhei…he's…mine…where the hell is he?_ Ichigo looked around the room but didn't find his favorite Shinigami. He got up to get his breakfast but was stopped when someone took his arm.

"H-hey who do you think you a-…oh…it's you." Ichigo blushed and chuckled as he turned around to see Shuuhei staring into Ichigo's eyes and smiling.

"Hey sleepyhead! You gotta stop sleeping in so much! I'm getting sick of taking care of all these hollows by myself!"

"Can't Rukia help you?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that she went back to Soul Society! Yeah, apparently they needed her to prepare or something like that."

"Oh…well then I guess I have to start waking up earlier…sigh…at least it'll be summer soon."

"Mhm, yep. Well! I was thinking today was a really great day so why don't we-"

"Go for a picnic?! I was thinking that too!!"

"N-no I meant--"

"This will be awesome! I-I don't know what to bring though, hmm…" Ichigo started muttering to himself about food and other things Shuuhei couldn't understand.

"Ichigo…I meant we should train."

"Train? B-but that's stupid! We'll never get another day like this!"

"Ugh…fine…I guess a picnic would be a nice break anyway. So lover, where ya wanna go?"

_Lover…haha he called me his freaking lover! ME!_ Ichigo had a huge wide smile on his face and Shuuhei was staring at him with a "What the fuck are you thinking?" face.

"I-ichigo…? Are you okay?"

"O-oh! S-sorry I just got…really excited!"

"Y-yeah~! I could tell hahaha!"

Ichigo blushed. "W-well, let's get ready!" Ichigo ran down to his kitchen and went in warp speed to pack the basket. With one foot out the door Shuuhei spoke.

"Hmm…you should probably shower, don't ya think?"

Ichigo looked down at himself to see that he was only in his boxers.

"Yeah that might be better." He ran upstairs to the bathroom and showered in five minutes so he could get to Shuuhei. _I gotta hurry! Gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry!!!!!!_ He ran out of the shower and dried himself off in..well..in a hurry of course! Ichigo ran to his room and got dressed quickly. He was about ro run out of his room but tripped. Thankfully Shuuhei was following him so he caught Ichigo in his arms. They both blushed and smiled.

"It's nice to be in your arms again." Ichigo said in a sweet voice.

"And it's nice to have you on top of me again." Shuuhei laughed because he felt Ichigo's muscles tighten as he got more embarrassed. "Well…if I'm on top it means I'm seme."

"Nice try. But you were on top 'cause I didn't wanna hurt you since I have more muscles." Shuuhei was only teasing but Ichigo took it as a challenge.

"Oh yeah? More muscles? We'll see…later…"

"Ohhh calling the shots now? I don't think so! We'll see! At the top of the highest hill. No one will find us." Shuuhei had a devilish smile on his face.

"Race you there, Shuuhei."

"I'm sure I'll beat ya."

And he did. Shuuhei was there with in 5 minutes while it took Ichigo about 15. _how the hell does he know my town better than me? Ichigo thought as he stared at the Soul Reaper in front of him._

"A proper liutenant must always be an expert of his surroundings so before I came here I studied your town and where everything was."

"What the hell? You just read my freaking mind!"

"Ahhh that's what happens when soul mates meet!3"

"Soul mates? That's nice to hear. So soul mate, what you wanna eat first?"

"Hmmm…I'm thinking something sweet…I'm in the mood for strawberries!=)"

"Oh we have strawberry shortca--" Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Shuuhei's lips at his neck.

"Hahaha…cute…I meant you Ichigo." Shuuhei started to kiss Ichigo's neck and then suck it.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No hickeys! I don't want anyone at school seeing that."

"Who…cares? I…think…they'll…be too…distracted…by you…being lost…in your…thoughts about me." Shuuhei said each word between his kisses. Ichigo's face was now burnt red and all he could think of how good Shuuhei's lips felt on his neck. His muscles tightened and he started to sweat. Shuuhei knew he was winning and earning his title as seme and he loved it. He laid Ichigo down so now he was on top and in control. Shuuhei started to kiss Ichigo passionately and rubbed his hands through Ichigo's bring orange hair. Ichigo started to kiss back and rubbed his hands on Shuuhei's back. Then he realized something. He was on bottom. Shuuhei started this and Ichigo just followed. He was becoming uke…and actually he didn't mind it. He liked being man handled by Shuuhei. But to make it funner he challenged him. Ichigo rolled over so he was on top and now in control.

"Who's got more muscle now?"

"Not you." Shuuhei rolled over and pinned Ichigo down. Ichigo tried to budge but couldn't. Shuuhei's lock on him was more powerful than he thought. "Well…I guess you ARE stronger?"

Shuuhei smiled. He expected Ichigo to get out of his lock down but it didn't happen.

"Well…you're seme now…be happy!"

"YES! I was waiting for you to admit it. Alright Ichigo…let's go home!"

"We didn't even eat yet?"

"Ah oh! Well it just seemed like the right thing to say!"

"Pfft yeah ok…let's just eat."

"Fine by me!! All that fooling around made me starving!"

"Haha, here's a sandwich."

"Thanks, babe!"

The couple ate their lunch and talked about everything. They were so happy together. And to both of their surprises no hollows appeared during their time together. It was like the world wanted them to be together and have a great first date. They both watched the sunset together holding one another's hands. Ichigo rested his head on Shuuhei's shoulder and Shuuhei rested his head on Ichigo's head. After their picnic they went back to Ichigo's room. Once again they fell asleep in each other's arms. The two guys haven't known each other for that long but yet they felt so good together. They felt safe and assured. Like nothing could touch them and nothing could hurt them because if they had each other, nothing else mattered. They completed each other…it was…perfection.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And they fell asleep…the perfect soul mates had a perfect life together.


End file.
